


Romancing Milkovich

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Mickey Milkovich just wants to be romanced dammit!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a cavity inducing piece of fluff before I start writing my next muti-chap. So keep your eyes out in the coming weeks for it! It's gonna be heavy.

Mickey walked into the Alibi and took a seat heavily on a stool at the bar, sighing.   
"What's wrong with you Mickey?" Kev asked as he brought over Mickey’s usual whiskey and beer chaser. 

"15 years" Mickey said as he downed the whiskey.   
"What's 15 years?" Kev asked.   
"That's how long Ian and me will have been together on Saturday" Mickey explained.   
"Holy shit, that's huge. What are you going to do for it?" Kev poured a beer for Kermit as he spoke. Kermit nodded his thanks before wandering over to the pool table.   
"Why does it always have to be me? Why the fuck can't he do something for me?" Mickey grumbled as he sipped at his beer.   
"Dude, haven't you organised all your dates? Why rock the boat?" Kev shrugged.   
"That's the fucking point! Why am I always organising shit? What if I want him to do something for me for once?" Mickey said angrily. No, Mickey was pouting.  
"Have you told Ian that?" Kev asked and Mickey stared daggers into him. "You've gotta try this knew thing, Mickey. It's called communication"   
Mickey glared at him and tossed a handful of beer nuts in his direction as Kev walked away chuckling.

By the time Ian arrived, a few hours later, Mickey was on his fifth beer and struggling to keep himself upright. Fuck, his tolerance had taken a hit over the years. Svetlana had turned up to relieve Kev, their three kids in tow.   
"Hey" Ian greeted as he took a seat next to Mickey. He leaned and planted a kiss Mickey's cheek. The older man barely grunted in return, then made some barely audible sound and headed for to the bathroom.   
"What'd I do?" Ian looked up at Kev and Svetlana as they watched Mickey’s weave his way drunkenly through the bar.   
"It's more like what you didn't do" Kev said with a small chuckle.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ian asked as he sipped at Mickey's abandoned beer.   
"I think he's running out of ideas of what to do for your anniversary" Kev responded "He was bitching about the fact that he was always the one to organise shit" 

“Piece of shit husband is right to bitch” Svetlana added her two cents.   
“Ex-husband” Ian replied automatically. The Russian shrugged as she poured a beer for another patron. She leant across the bar to give the stranger an eyeful of her cleavage. When the man walked away there was a twenty sitting on the bar. Svetlana smirked at Ian as she picked up the bill and stuffed it into her bra.   
“As I say, after 15 years, it’s your turn” she continued the conversation as though there’d been no interruption. “You must romance him”  
“I’d say I romance him just fine every single night” Ian chuckled as Kev made a disgusted face behind Svetlana.   
“Fucking is not romance orange boy!” Svetlana whipped Ian over the head with the rag she was holding. “Make him feel special, loved”   
“Again, I do that –” Ian ducked as Svetlana whipped him again. “Ok, ok. So, what do you suggest?”  
“Take him on date. Dinner, movie. You pay. Make out in back row like teenagers” Svetlana shrugged.   
“Seriously, dinner and a movie, that’s the best you’ve got?” Ian scoffed. “How is that special?”  
“When was last time you went on date?” Svetlana asked with a raised brow.  
“You could always buy him something” Kev suggested. “The girls bought me a ring last year”  
“We’ve already got one of those” Ian wriggled his left hand, flashing the simple silver band on his finger. “Anyway, Mickey’s never been big on jewellery. The ring is the only thing he wears”   
“What about a watch?” Kev offered up. “A man always needs a decent watch and you could get it engraved or something”  
“Hhmm, maybe. I could get a tattoo” Ian mused.   
“No!” Kev and Svetlana said together, startling Ian a little. He looked between them both as the pair shared a meaningful look. Kev sighed in defeat before turning to Ian.   
“No fucking tattoos, ok? He’s still got that disaster on his chest, remember?” Kev said.   
“Fine” Ian pouted, resting his chin in his hand. “I’ll have to think about it”  
“You’d better go find your drunk husband, he might have fallen in” Kev said with a laugh. Ian looked around the bar as though he’d just realised how long Mickey had actually been gone. 

~~~~~

On the morning of their 15th wedding anniversary Ian got up early and made Mickey’s favourite breakfast – blueberry pancakes. He even lashed out and bought an expensive bottle of pure maple syrup. If he was going to spoil Mickey, Ian was going to do it properly.

Mickey stretched out on the bed and was disappointed when he couldn’t find Ian. His stomach rumbled as he caught the smell of blueberry pancakes and freshly brewed coffee. It was more than enough to get him out of bed and padding into the kitchen to investigate. 

“Happy anniversary babe” Ian greeted when Mickey came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the redhead’s middle.   
“Mmm, you too” Mickey mumbled, kissing Ian’s shoulder blade. “Smells good”  
“Sit down, it’s almost ready” Ian instructed as he flipped the last pancake out of the pan.   
“First…” Mickey took the spatula out of Ian’s hand and turned off the heat before guiding the younger man away from the stove top. He pinned Ian against the wall and roamed his fingers all over his well-toned chest and stomach as they kissed. The kiss deepened as one of Mickey’s hands palmed at Ian’s growing erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. Ian moaned as he tried to free his hands that where caught behind his back.   
“Nope” Mickey said as he pressed up against Ian with his own growing erection.   
“Fucker” Ian muttered, panting slightly. He was left feeling bereft when Mickey suddenly pulled away wandered over to their small kitchen table. Mickey looked up at Ian expectantly and Ian sighed before dishing up their breakfast.  
“What do you want to do today?” Ian asked as they ate. “We’re going out tonight but –”  
“Excuse me, who says we’re going out tonight?” Mickey interrupted with a mouthful of food. Ian gave him a look of disgust before answering with a smirk.   
“I do” He stood up and rinsed his empty plate.   
“You gonna tell me what we’re doing?” Mickey asked, following suit.   
“Nup, all you gotta know is there’s a black shirt in the wardrobe and new jeans I want you to wear” Ian replied. He spun around and took the plate from Mickey before boxing him in against the kitchen counter. Mickey wanted to respond but he’d forgotten how to speak once Ian started nibbling on his ear and palming at his erection.

“C’mon, we gotta get moving” Ian slapped Mickey’s bare ass as he pulled away from his naked husband and climbed out of bed.   
“Noooo” Mickey whined. He rolled onto his stomach and reached out to Ian.   
“We’ve been in bed all day” Ian pointed out. “Anyway, we have reservations” Ian wandered towards the bedroom door before sticking his head back out with a smirk. “But we do have at least an hour” Mickey shot out of bed and chased his squealing husband down the hall to their small bathroom. 

It was corny as shit but Mickey couldn’t help but enjoy it. Ian had gone to a lot of trouble, reserving a quiet table at the newest Italian restaurant in Chicago.   
“How’d you get a table here?” Mickey whispered as they were seated. Their waiter rattled off the night’s special’s and wine list but neither Mickey or Ian were listening.   
“Just a couple of beers” Ian interrupted the man’s monologue. The waiter looked slightly affronted he didn’t get to finish what was clearly a well-rehearsed speech.   
“Of course Sir” the waiter recovered and handed them each a menu before turning on his heel and heading towards the bar. Mickey and Ian just looked at each other and sniggered. “I have something for you” Ian said as he reached into his jacket pocket. He placed a decent sized black box in front of Mickey.   
“Ian…” Mickey said as he opened the box but nothing else came out. In the box was the most simple, elegant black watched Mickey had ever seen. “Holy shit”  
“You like?” Ian asked shyly as he watched Mickey gingerly pick up the watch and examine it.   
“It’s stunning” Mickey said quietly.   
“Just like you” Ian couldn’t resist, earning an eye roll from his husband. Ian lit up as Mickey strapped the watched to his wrist.   
“I love you” Mickey whispered. Before Ian could reply the waiter returned with their drinks.   
“Are you ready to order?” the waiter asked, pulling a pad from his apron.  
“Ah, not yet. Can we have another five minutes?” Ian requested hurriedly. They’d been so caught up with the watch, neither man had opened the menu. The waiter huffed before wandering over to another table.   
“Reckon we should order?” Mickey looked at Ian over the menu, the smirk was clear even behind the laminated cardboard. Ian chuckled and nodded as he scanned his own menu. 

“How long have you been planning this?” Mickey asked as they polished off dessert.   
“I may have had some help” Ian shrugged, avoiding Mickey’s gaze.   
“Fucking Kev” Mickey muttered but his smile betrayed his annoyance.   
“He tells me everything, especially when it comes to you” Ian replied with a matching smile.   
“So what are we doing next?” Mickey asked as he caught their waiters attention and signalled for the cheque.   
“Remember that movie you’ve been dropping oh-so subtle hints about all month?” Ian asked as he pulled out his wallet with one hand and took the cheque from the waiter with the other. Ian smirked as Mickey went red. Yeah, Mickey’s nowhere near as subtle as he thinks he is. Ian handed the waiter his card without even looking at the cheque and pulled out two tickets and showed them to Mickey.   
“You tryna spoil me Gallagher?” Mickey’s smile was huge as he eyed the movie tickets.   
Ian stood up and walked around the table so he was standing behind Mickey.   
“And what if I am, Milkovich?” Ian purred in Mickey’s ear as he helped the older man into his jacket. Mickey shivered, Ian’s voice going straight to his dick. Their moment was broken by the waiter returning with Ian’s card and the receipt.   
“Have a good night” The waiter said as the pair headed out, hand in hand.   
“Seriously?” Mickey whispered as he followed Ian all the way into the back corner of the darkening movie theatre. They’d barely made it in time for the trailers beforehand.   
“I promise I’ll buy you the DVD” Ian took the popcorn from Mickey’s hand and pulled him into his lap.   
“You’d better” Mickey whispered as he turned his back on the opening credits.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really picture IxM being ones for buying each other fancy gifts but after 15 years together, a little something doesn't hurt.   
> While the date wasn't typically overly romantic, I think it's very them. Spending the day in bed and only venturing out for food as it gets dark. Romance doesn't have to be all sky writing, roses and candle lit dinners. If it fits the couple, that's all that counts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
